An Eggclient Easter
by TobiGB
Summary: This is my third story in my little holiday trilogy I hope you guys enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

GB: Hey there people I just want to welcome you all back and to those of you who are new to my work WELCOME!! This is my Easter story you could say it's the third in my little holiday Trilogy.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters in this story just the idea.

GB: Ok let's get the show on the road.

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day in the rain village for today was Easter Sunday. Now let's leave this nice little setting and head to the Akatsuki base shall we?

"TOBI CAN'T FOR THE EASTER EGG HUNT!!!!" Tobi screamed up and down with his Easter Basket in his hand.

"Ok Tobi we know, just calm down a bit ok?" 01CS said to the masked man.

"Sorry Tobi's Excited for the egg hunt today!" Tobi said with joy in his voice.

"I know Tobi, just calm down a little ok?" 01CS said to him while patting his head.

"OK Tobi will calm down because Tobi is a good boy?" He said yelling with excitement in his voice.

"It sounds like Tobi's ready for the egg hunt." GB said walking into the room.

"Yeah he really is, so are the eggs decorated yet?" 01CS said to him.

"They're done!" SD said coming out of the kitchen with a tray full of decorative Easter eggs.

"Wow you guys did a great job decorating these." 01CS said admiring the work the two boys did on the eggs.

"A true work of art if I do say so myself" SD said complementing on his and GB's work.

"HA! You call that art everyone knows that true art is an EXPLOSIN, un!" Deidara said entering the room wearing yellow rabbit ears on his head.

"IT'S THE EASTER RABBIT!!!" Tobi screamed while hugging Deidara in a death hug.

"Let me go you orange faced dumbass, un!!!" Deidara growled as he kicked Tobi off of him. "How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not the damn Easter Rabbit, un!!!" He screamed at Tobi.

"Sorry Deidara Senpai." Tobi said while getting back up on his feet.

"Haruhi's making him wear those isn't she?" SD whispered to GB who simply nodded.

"Well I'm going to go check on the others and thanks again for helping me out with this." GB said as he walked out into the yard.

_*Back yard*_

Konan, DB, and Mikuru was setting the table for with food and other refreshments. Itachi was busy setting up the giant soda fountains with Sasuke chained up glaring at his older brother.

"Hey guys how are things coming along out here?" GB said coming out of the base.

"We got everything sought at the table now. All of the food, snacks, and drinks are all set." Mikuru said wearing her red bunny outfit.

"That's great good job guys." GB said blushing while looking in another direction instead of looking at the girl in front of him.

"Are you ok? Your face is getting kind of red" Mikuru said looking at GB's blushing face.

"I'm fine it's nothing to worry about." He said with a nervous smile on his face. "So Itachi how are soda fountains?" GB said turning his attention to the stoic Itachi.

"The soda fountains are ready" Itachi said in his monotone voice.

Soon Haruhi and the other Brigade members came out of the bushes with empty baskets from hiding the first batch of Easter eggs.

"Well that takes care of the first batch" Haruhi said while wearing her black bunny outfit. "So is the second batch of eggs ready yet?" Haruhi asked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah SD and me just got done decorating them." GB said who was blushing a bit because Haruhi was a little too close for comfort for him.

"Great! Kyon go and get the eggs." Haruhi told him as he came walking up to them with grey bunny ears on his head.

"Alright then, hey thanks again for letting my little sister come." Kyon said to GB as he walked by them.

"Looks like everything is going smoothly." DB said as she walked up beside GB.

"Yep. I don't think that…. Hidan do you have to do your rituals now?" GB said looking at the silver haired Jashinist.

"You better fucking believe it!" Hidan screamed at the two. "It was bad enough I had to celebrate that damn Christmas holiday! And now you expect me to celebrate this piece of shit holiday? I don't fucking think so!" He said to them.

"HEY! I'll have you know that I find that offensive!" DB screamed at him.

"Aww boohoo did I hurt feelings? Who gives a shit!!?" Hidan Roared back at her.

"I'll have you know that a great man died for us just so we could enjoy this day!" DB Screamed back.

"HA! There's only one great being in this world and any other world and that's the great Jashin! He PAWNS all the other gods!" Hidan yelled.

"I'll have you know that my god is a good and kind being who people believe in, not like your fake make believe god!" DB countered back.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING SAY ABOUT JASHIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!?" Hidan screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You heard me nobody believes in your phony make believe god!" She said to Hidan's face.

"JASHIN IS THE BEST FUCKING GOD THERE IS AND YOU'RE GOING TO SUFFER FOR YOUR BLESPHIME YOU NO GOOD BITCH!!" Hidan roared with full force.

"HA! Says the stupid cult follower who follows a god that no one believes and who can get pawned by anybody" DB said to him.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!" Hidan screamed ready to attack the girl but was being restrained by Itachi, Deidara, and SD while screaming a string of curse words at the top of his breath.

"How do you put up with him?" DB asked Konan who was just standing there watching the whole thing.

"We just simply ignore him." Konan answered.

"Yeah and I just come around during the holidays so I don't really have to listen to him that much." GB answered.

"Well I'm sorry you guys had to hear that." DB said to them.

"Don't worry about it, this is the Akatsuki base these guys argue a lot and I mean A LOT." GB said with a little smile on his face.

"You're right I'm going to go and check on the others then." DB said as she ran back into the base.

"Well I better go and get ready for the guests then." GB said as he too went back into the base.

* * *

GB: Ok there you go guys sorry that it was short. The whole religious argument between DB and Hidan was DigiBleach's idea so all credit goes to her. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter see you guys later.


	2. Welcome Everyone

GB: Hey there everybody welcome back to chapter 2 of this wonderful Easter story.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

x3AnimeLuver: x3AL

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters not even the ocs in this story except for Seki and the idea.

GB: Ok time for the guests to show up.

* * *

Everyone was in the living in the sitting down preparing for the other guests to show up.

"Well it won't be long till the others show up" 01CS said looking at the clock.

"Yeah, well I better get ready to greet them." GB said heading to the front door of the base.

"Hey wait for me I want to greet them with you." Kisame said running up to him.

"You're doing this just so you get with Ranamon." GB said to the shark man.

"Why whatever gave you that Idea?" Kisame grinned his toothy grin.

They soon reached the front door and waited for six minuets before the door bell rung.

They opened the door and saw three people standing in the doorway two guys and a blond haired girl in a Goth outfit.

"L, Light you made it and I see you brought Misa with you too." GB said to the three in the doorway.

"It's nice to see you again too." Light said to the two in front of them.

"Hello it's nice to meet you. Light told me so much about you guys I cant' wait to meet the others!" Misa said to them.

"It's nice to meet you too Misa." GB said to her.

"I see you have the swordsman here greeting us this time. Hello there Kisame was it?" L said to the shark man.

"Yeah it's nice to see you guys again too." Kisame said not really caring.

The three soon walked into the base and GB closed the door. It was ten minuets later that the doorbell rung again.

When GB opened the door he saw two girls standing in the doorway.

"Onyx, sand it's nice to see the both of you again" GB said as he greeted the two girls.

"It's nice to be back and thanks again for inviting us." Onyx said as she walked into the base of the Akatsuki.

"Yeah, but we didn't come alone look who we ran into along the way." Sand said as she walked in and three boy showed up behind them.

"We're here let's get this party started believe it!" screamed none other Than Naruto Uzumaki.

"Why do you keep inviting the nine tailed jinchkriki here?" Kisame asked GB.

"What can I say he's one of my favorite characters in the series." GB answered the shark man.

"Thank you for inviting us to your Easter party." Said Sai the pale artist as he walked into the base.

"So you're the guy that Naruto and Sai was talking about, it's nice to meet you" Said the 4th Kazekage Gaara of the Desert.

"The former host of the one tails is here too? I can't wait to see the look on Deidara's face." Kisame Grinned.

"It's nice to meet you too Gaara come on in." GB greeted them as they all entered the base and headed towards the den.

Soon GB closed the door, and about ten minuets later the doorbell rung again.

"Hi guys I'm here!" said x3AL standing in the doorway of the base.

"I'm glad that you were able to make it." GB said as he greeted the girl inside the base.

"Man this is going to awesome thanks again for inviting me to this Easter get together." x3AL said as walked down the long hallway to join the other guests.

GB soon closed the door and five minuets later the doorbell rung again and this time it was Kisame who answered it.

"Hey guys I made it." XS9 said standing in the doorway.

"Oh it's only you." Kisame said in a disappointed tone.

"Don't mind him, I'm glad that you were able to make it." GB said as he greeted the girl into the base.

"Thanks! What's wrong with shark boy there?" XS9 asked.

"He's waiting on Ranamon to show up." GB explained.

"Oh" XS9 said as walked down the hallway.

GB closed the door and about twelve minuets later the doorbell rung again.

"Hey guys I made it!" CA said entering the Akatsuki base.

"I'm glad that you were able to make." GB said welcoming CA into the Akatsuki base.

"Yeah what he said." Kisame said not caring.

CA soon walked down the long hallway of the base and GB soon closed the door.

_*Front of the Base*_

"Come on you guys hurry up!" Seki said to the others who was just now catching up to the little girl.

"Ok calm down he's not going anywhere." Kari said as approached the little girl.

"I know I'm just so happy that I get to see Tachi again!" Seki said with a big smile on her face.

"I know me too." Kari said to the little girl with a smile on her.

It wasn't long until the others caught up to them with Kouichi walking slowly up to them.

"Well guys we made it!" MJ89 said with a smile on her face.

"Wow so this is the Akatsuki base? it's really big" Cody said admiring the building.

"Yes it is, impressive isn't it?" Pein said to the little digidestined

"Thanks again Pein for inviting Cody to the Easter Egg hunt" Sora said to Pierced Akatsuki leader.

"It was no problem Cody here really wanted to come didn't you?" Pein said looking at Cody.

"Yeah I sure did." Cody said agreeing with Pein.

_*Flash Back* _

Cody was in middle of his Kendo practice with his grandpa until Pein burst through the door.

"Cody you're coming with me to the Akatsuki base" Pein stated as he just walked into the training room.

"Pein can't you see that I'm in the middle of training?" Cody stated to the orange haired man.

"Yes you just can't come in here requesting my grandson like that." Cody's grandpa stated.

"Here's some prune juice for you" Pein said tossing the old man the prune juice.

"THANKS! HAVE FUN CODY!!" His grandpa said as he drunk the prune juice.

Pein soon lifted Cody over his shoulder and started to walk out of his house.

"If anyone asks, you _wanted_ to come understand?" Pein said to the boy.

_*Flash Back Ends* _

'It's amazing what my grandfather will do for Prune juice' Cody thought to himself.

'It's a good thing that old people love prune juice.' Pein thought to himself.

"I can't wait for the Egg hunt you guys this is going to be great!" Tommy said with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah I'm with Tommy on this one!" Dai said who was just as excited as Tommy.

"This is going to be really fun." Jeri's sock puppet said to her. "Yeah it is, what do you think Takato?" Jeri said looking at the goggled headed boy.

"Yeah I can't wait for this to start" Takato said to her. "Wow Sasori your base is really cool" He said looking at the puppet man.

"Thank you" Sasori said with a forced smile on his face.

"Sasori are you ok?" Shino asked him.

"I'm fine why do you ask?" Sasori answered with the forced smile still on his face. 'kill kill kill KILL!! MUST KILL TAKATO!' Sasori thought to himself.

"I think that the puppet looks like he's about to snap any minuet now." Kira stated about Sasori's sanity.

"Hey Neji can I ask you a question?" Jp said looking at the Huyga Protégé.

"What is it?" Neji asked the warrior of Thunder.

"Why are you here with us anyway?" Jp asked him curiously.

"Pretty much the same reason why Pein and Sasori is here" MJ89 answered with a smile on her face.

Neji didn't say a word annoyed at the fact that he was given away like some kind of prize.

"I have to say that you guys have a very nice home" Seiko said admiring the Akatsuki base. "Don't you think so too Kouji?" She said looking at the warrior of light.

"Yeah it's ok" Kouji said as kept looking back and forth at Kouichi.

"Kouji if I wanted to hurt you I'd do it when you're not expecting it" Kouichi said in a calm monotone voice that could rival Itachi's and with an evil and twisted grin on his face that was equal to Alucard's.

"Thanks a lot MJ89 for making Chief evil" Takuya said to MJ89 who to be honest was a little freaked out by him.

"Don't worry Taki it's only going to be temporary" MJ89 said to the warrior of flame.

"Hey chubby why don't you get some excurse and ring the doorbell" Kouichi said to Jp.

"I miss the old good none insulting Chief" Jp mumbled to himself as he went to ring the doorbell.

Kisame Answered the door and he was happy as hell when he did.

"Ranamon! You came I knew you would!" He said as ran up to Kira.

"Yeah? it's good to see you too….Kisame" Kira said a bit nervous around the shark man.

"Why don't you come on in we'll go where the others are" Kisame said holding Kira's hand taking her into the base slamming the door in the others faces.

"Shinra Tensei!" Pein Shouted from behind the door which sent flying pass GB who was standing beside it. Luckily for Kisame and Kira they ducked just in time as the door went pass them.

"Kisame it's ok if do that to the others, but if you do that to me or Sora again then I might cook a special batch of shark fin soup" Pein stated to the shark man.

"Leader you know I don't like Shark fin soup." Kisame stated to the Akatsuki leader.

"You freak of nature he's saying he's going to make you into shark fin soup!" Kouichi shouted as he walked down the hallway.

"Well, I'm glad that you guys were able to make it" GB said greeting the group in front of him.

"It's greet to be back here again right guys?" MJ89 asked the group with her.

"Yeah this is a nice place. Do you know where Tachi is?" Seki asked GB

"Tachi? Oh you mean Itachi why he's right down that hallway there." GB said point in the direction that Kouichi went.

"Thank you. Come on Kari let's go and see Tachi!" Seki said grabbing Kari's hand dragging her down the hallway.

"I didn't think that Itachi even makes friends" Kisame said about his partner.

"Well I guess everybody's here now." Hotaru stated to GB.

"No not yet I'm still expecting four more guests to show up." GB said to them.

As if right on cue a green jeep showed up and out of it came four strange looking guys.

One looked like a monk with blond hair, and wearing a white Chinas robe. He also had two scriptures on his shoulders and a cigarette in his mouth. His name was Genryo Sanzo.

The other man Standing next to him had long red hair and bug like antennas sticking out of his head. He was wearing a brown jacket and a white shirt under it. He was also wearing brown Pants with a brown head band. He also had a cigarette in his mouth his name was Sha Gojyo.

The third man had short brown hair. He was wearing a green Chinas shirt with a green pants and headband. He also had on a half pair of glasses, the man's name was cho Hakkai.

The fourth person as boy who was wearing a spiked gi with short brown hair. He was wearing blue jeans with a vest like shirt and grey arm cuffs. He also had on a golden head band, the boy's name was Son Goku.

To everyone's surprise the green jeep they were riding in soon transformed into a little white dragon.

"Hello there sorry that we're late." Hakkai said as he approached GB.

"Say do guys have any food!!?" Goku asked which earned him a whack in the head from Sanzo and his paper fan.

"Shut up you stupid monkey" Sanzo said as he hits Goku with the fan.

"I hope that there are some hot babes here." Gojyo said smoking his cigarette.

"Wow they're an interesting group." Shino said about the Sanzo group.

"What the hell are you guys looking at?" Sanzo said to the group of people.

* * *

GB: Ok Everyone there you go. Looks like everyone's here, I'd like to thank Madjack89 for letting me use Evil Kouichi for my story. Well I'll see guys in chapter 3 see ya.


	3. This is everyone

GB: Hey there Everybody welcome to chapter 3 of my Easter story. Just to let you all know this might end up being a short chapter.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

x3AnimeLuver: x3AL

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters not even the ocs in this story except for Seki and the idea.

GB: Ok you guys here's chapter 3

* * *

"So you guys go around and fight Demons who try's to steal those scriptures?" Dai asked Goku.

"Yep, and you guys can change into these things called digimon and fight evil Digimon?" Goku asked back.

"Yep, but you guys can fight demons with your bear hands that's awesome!" Dai said back to Goku.

"Being able to transform into these digimon things sounds pretty cool too" Goku said back to Dai.

"Why don't the both of you just shut the hell up!!" Sanzo screamed at the two boys who were starting to get on his nerves.

"Sanzo I'm hungry!!" Goku moaned to the blond haired monk.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!!" Sanzo said as he hit Goku in the head with his paper fan.

"Now calm down you two let's not forget we're guests here" Hakkai said to the two guys.

"Wow he's almost like an older version of Pretty boy here" Kira whispered into Takuya's ear.

"So what's your name cutie?" Gojyo said trying to hit on Sora with Pein glaring at him with his Rinnegan.

"My name's Sora it's nice to meet you." She said politely

"My name is Pein, leader of the Akatsuki" Pein informed him.

"The name's Sha Gojyo, the kid's name is Goku, the crazy monk is Sanzo, and the guy who'll nag you like your old lady is Hakkai the little dragon on his shoulder is Hakuryuu" Gojyo said introducing himself and the others.

"Who are you calling crazy you damn water sprite?" Sanzo said while holding his gun in Gojyo's face.

"Calm down you damn monk!" Gojyo yelled at Sanzo.

"DO YOU WANNA DIE TODAY YOU BASTARD!!!!!??" Sanzo screamed in Gojyo's face.

"WHO YOU CALLING A BASTARD YOU CRAZY MONK!!?" Gojyo yelled back at him.

"Wow they make Taki's and Kouji's arguments look like child's play." MJ89 said to GB who nodded with agreement.

It wasn't long until they reached the den where everyone was waiting for them to show up.

"Well looks like everybody's here well you guys already know what I'm about to say so have a great time the egg hunt will begin in one hour." GB said as he finished his little speech.

"Tachi it's nice to see you again" Seki said while giving Itachi a great big hug.

"It's nice to see you again too" Itachi said patting Seki on the head

"Tachi who's that boy tied up?" Seki asked looking at Sasuke.

"My little brother Sasuke, he's trying to get out of those chains as part of a magic trick" Itachi lied to the little girl.

"Hey there Sasuke my name is Seki." She said standing in front of him.

"Hi" Sasuke simply said.

"Hello there my name's Onyx and a special friend of Sasuke" Onyx said setting next to Sasuke.

"It's nice to meet you" Seki said to her.

"Hi my name's sand and I'm Onyx's sister" Sand said introducing herself to Seki.

"Hi it's nice to meet you too." Seki said to Sand.

Soon Haruhi and the other Brigade members soon showed up wearing their bunny outfits.

"Holy crap!!! I am so glad that I came to this thing!!!" Gojyo screamed while admiring the bunny outfits.

"Sorry kid you're not old enough to be watching this." Jp said while shielding Tommy's eyes.

"You're not old enough either to be watching this as well." DB said shielding Cody's eyes from view.

"Wow I like your outfits they're really nice" Misa said admiring Hauhi's outfits.

"Thanks I made them myself" Haruhi explained to Misa.

"Say Light how would you feel if I wore a bunny outfit?" Misa asked Light which took by surprise a bit.

"Yes Light how would you feel if she wore a bunny outfit?" L teased Light about the subject.

"I can think of a few ways he might feel" Kouichi said while standing in a corner.

"Man Kouichi is acting pretty strange" x3AL said to MJ89.

"I know I kind of made him temporary evil but don't worry he'll be back to normal soon." MJ89 explained.

"Why are these girls running around here dressed up the playboy bunnies?" Pein said as he watched Haruhi, Mikuru, and Yuki in their bunny outfit, then he looked over at Deidara.

"For some strange reason I get the feeling that you have something to do with this Deidara" Pein said to the bomber.

"What? It was Haruhi's idea she wanted to get into the Easter spirit, and as a Brigade member I have to obey the leader, un." Deidara stated.

"Deidara you Horney little kiss ass" Sasori said while shaking his head at the blond bomber.

"Hey Pein thanks for letting us use your old room as our meeting place when we come here!" Haruhi said to the Akatsuki leader.

"Deidara what the hell is she talking about? What have you been doing in my room!!?" Pein practically screamed.

"Just a few meetings and we redecorated it a bit, un." Deidara said trying to calm Pein down.

"Remind me to kick your ass later Deidara" Pein said rubbing his temples.

"Well she is the leader and I just followed her lead, un" Deidara explained.

"As long as you're wearing that cloak and as long if you're still alive in the dub of shippuden I am your leader got it?" Pein stated to him as Deidara simply nodded.

"Should we tell them about Sasori's room?" Konan said whispering into Itachi's ear.

"Maybe later." Itachi whispered back to her while looking at Pein.

"So Gaara what made you come to this little get together?" Sand asked the Kazekage.

"I heard that the rain village was under new leadership, so I'm here to represent the Sand village in hopes of forging an alliance." Gaara explained to the girl.

"That sounds nice. Say are going to take part in the egg hunt?" Sand asked him.

"Egg hunt?" Gaara asked her.

"Yeah there's going to be an egg hunt. You didn't know did you?" She asked. Gaara just shook his head. "Have you ever been in an egg hunt before?" She asked.

"No I've Haven't. Would you show how it's done?" Gaara asked her.

"Of course I would!" Sand said with excitement in her voice.

"Thank you" Gaara said to her.

"I can't wait for the egg hunt I bet if we all work together it'll make ten times more fun!" Jeri said to Takato and Sasori.

"Yeah I don't mind it does sound like a good idea" Takato said agreeing with her.

"Great! What do you think Sasori?" Jeri asked the red head puppet man.

"I think that it's a great idea Jeri" Sasori said to her with a little smile on his face.

"Great! Thank you both so much!" She said while hugging the two guys.

'I'm going to kill you Takato' Sasori thought to himself while looking at Takato.

"So the Sanzo group has shown up I didn't think you guys would show up" 01CS said standing next to Sanzo.

"We're here aren't we?" Sanzo said while smoking his cigarette

"I knew you guys would come because I know you didn't forget our little talk." She said to monk.

"How could I forget?" Sanzo growled under his breathe.

"Just making sure." She said with a big smile on her face.

Kouji was sitting down next XS9 and Seiko looking at Kouichi who wasn't paying him any attention.

"What's wrong with Kouichi he's acting strange" XS9 asked the two.

"The darkness in him has taken over his body" Seiko explained.

"It's all my fault if I hadn't said those things to him then none of this wouldn't have happened." Kouji blamed himself.

"It's not your fault Kouji just don't give up hope ok?" Seiko said trying to comfort him.

"She's right you can still save him" XS9 said trying to make him feel better.

Kouji only nodded while his gaze fell upon Kouichi again. "Don't worry Kouichi I promise I'll save you." Kouji said to himself.

"Hey Kouichi how have you been?" Tobi asked the boy.

"Get lost Madara" Kouichi casually said to the masked man.

"I see that you've finally given in, I'm so proud of you." Madara said changing his voice so that only Kouichi could hear him.

"I could kill the light boy right now, but I'm letting him live on a whim" Kouichi stated to the old Uchiha.

"I must say that you have great potential and Nina has done an outstanding job with you. My offer still stands just so you know." Madara said to warrior of darkness.

"Don't you remember what Nina told you? She has her own plans at the moment old man got it?" Kouichi stated to him.

"Yes. Like I said the offer still stands for the both of you and when the time comes we shall all plunge both worlds into infinite darkness. Take care Kouichi I'll be seeing you again real soon." Madara soon walked off as his Tobi Persona started to take back over.

"Did you hear all of that Nina?" Kouichi asked the girl of darkness in his mind.

"_Yes I did kitty. Rada's offer sounds pretty good, but I think we should do my plan first then we'll think about his offer ok?" _Nina explained to Kouichi.

"Fine then" Kouichi responded back to Nina.

"Chief are you feeling ok?" Takuya asked in a concerned tone.

"Takuya why don't you mind your own damn business before I shove those goggles down your throat got it!!?" Kouichi snapped while pushing Takuya out of his way.

Zoë was sitting on the couch next to Yuki who was wearing a grey bunny outfit while reading a book.

"Nina" was what Yuki said which caught Zoë by surprise to here the girlsay Nina's name.

"How do you know about Nina?" Zoë asked with curiosity.

"Like the other one I've been keeping an eye on Kouichi Kimura when I am not focusing Haruhi Suzumiya." Yuki explained.

"What do you mean like the other one?" Zoë asked the alien being.

"I'm afraid that I don't know who this other being is trying to interfere with Kouichi and Nina but it seems to be extremely dangerous you and your friends should be careful of it." Yuki said as she returned to her book.

"Kouichi." Zoë said under her breath very worried for him.

Pretty soon SD and DB came into the base after hiding the Easter eggs.

"OK GB everything's all set for the egg hunt" SD informed GB about the egg hunt.

"Thanks man" GB said patting SD on the back.

GB soon stood in the center of the Den to inform his guest of the egg hunt.

"Ok everyone the egg hunt starts right now you can either get a partner or partners or go solo. Either way go and have fun!" HE shouted to the guests.

Pretty soon everybody left outside to collect Easter eggs.

"Looks everything going pretty good" Konan said to GB as they followed behind the others.

* * *

GB: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you guys like some of the new faces that showed up here. Anyway the next chapter is the egg hunt I hope you guys enjoy it. Remember Read and Review, yeah.


	4. The egghunt

GB: Hey there everybody welcome to chapter 4 of this little story.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

x3AnimeLuver: x3AL

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters not even the ocs in this story except for Seki and the idea.

GB: Well anyway time for the egg hunt.

* * *

_*Back Yard*_

GB, SD, Sanzo, Gojyo, and Kouichi had choose to stay behind to watch the others look for the eggs.

"I have to admit that those bunny girls are pretty hot especially that one in red" Gojyo said about Mikuru

"You don't even know how old she is you idiot" Sanzo commented to the half breed.

"She looks 18 to me" Gojyo replied back.

'These guys are freaking idiots. I wander if I should kill them too when I'm done Kouji?' Kouichi thought to himself.

_*Itachi, Kari, and Seki*_

" Look I found another one!" Seki said finding her 14th egg.

"She's doing a great job isn't she Itachi?" Kari asked the eldest Uchiha who gave a little smile on his face and nodded.

"She is doing a good job" Itachi stated.

"Say Tachi can I ask you a question?" Seki said to Stoic man.

"Yes what is it?" Itachi asked the little girl.

"Do you like Kari?" She asked with a big smile on her face.

"Look I see another egg over there" Itachi said going to where he claims to see an egg and heads towards it.

_*MJ89, Neji, and DB*_

"I can't believe that I'm using my Byakugan for something like a Easter egg hunt." Neji said as he scanned the area for more eggs.

"Calm down Neji, using your Byakugan will make this go by a lot faster for us" DB said to Neji while sitting under a tree.

"Plus it'll make things a whole lot easier for us." MJ89 said relaxing under the same tree as DB.

"Well I see several eggs a few paces southeast of here and I see….Never mind!" Neji said turning a shade of red.

"What is it? Did you see something in that direction?" DB asked as she approached Neji.

"No it was nothing! Come on let's go get those eggs" Neji said as he headed to where he saw the eggs.

"I think he saw Haruhi and the other Brigade members in that direction" MJ89 pointed out.

"Well that makes sense" DB said as they both ran to catch up with Neji.

_*SOS Brigade*_

"Look Kyon I found another Easter Egg!" His little sister said as she found another egg in the bushes.

"Impressive I must say that we are finding a good bit of eggs out here." Koizumi said with the ever present smile on his face.

"I hate to admit it but it is a good thing that Deidara is helping us." Kyon said to Koizumi.

"So tell me Kyon what do you think of the four new arrivals?" Koizumi asked.

"Well they do seem a bit strange and that monk scare me a bit, but they seem like nice guys." Kyon answered.

"They do seem like nice guys but I was getting a strange feeling from the other three guys but I'm sure that it's nothing we should worry about. Look I found another Easter egg." Koizumi said as he picked up the egg.

Pretty soon Haruhi, Yuki and Mikuru all showed each one of them with a basket full of eggs.

"Hey you guys Deidara said that there was an egg here did you find it?" Haruhi said as she approached the two boys.

"Why yes we have it's right here" Koizumi said holding up the egg.

"Great!! Good going Deidara!" Haruhi screamed to Deidara who was riding his Clay bird in the sky.

"YOU'RE WELCOME, YEAH!" He screamed back.

_*Kira, Takuya, and Kisame*_

"Look Kira I found some more eggs!" Takuya proclaimed as he popped out of the bushes with a hand full of eggs.

"Great job Taki" Kira said admiring the load of eggs in Takuya's arms.

"HA! Those are nothing compared to the loads I have" Kisame said carrying two baskets of eggs in both his hands.

Both Takuya and Kira was surprised to see the amount of eggs that Kisame was able to find.

"I only got the most beautiful ones because deserve only the best" Kisame said to Kira with a toothy grin on his face.

"Thank you… I think" Kira said to the Mist Nin.

"I'M GOING TO FIND WAY MORE EGGS THAN YOU FISH BOY!" Takuya screamed while diving into another bush.

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!!" Kisame shouted back at him while diving into a bush opposite of the one Takuya jumped into.

"Guys how am I supposed to carry all these eggs!?" Kira shouted at the two guys.

_* CA, Naruto, and Sai*_

"Look I found some more eggs!" Naruto screamed with another armful of eggs.

"That's great Naruto." CA said impressed with the amount of eggs that Naruto had in his arms. "So Sai how many have you found?" CA said looking at the Pale artist.

"Yes I found a few eggs. Thanks again Naruto for explaining the concept of this game to me." Sai said with his trademark.

"Don't mention it" Naruto chuckled.

"Come on guys let's try and find some more eggs!" CA said to the two boys.

"Right!" They both said at the same time.

_*x3AL, Jp, and Tommy*_

"Look guys I found some more eggs!" Tommy screamed with more eggs in his arms.

"Awesome! Great job Tommy." x3AL said to the young warrior of ice. "So Jp did you find any?" She said turning towards said boy.

"Right now I'm taking a nice little chocolate brake." Jp said while sitting down enjoying a nice chocolate bar.

"Jp you could help us finding some more eggs. Now get up off your butt and help." x3AL said to the warrior of thunder.

"I have more if you guys want one" Jp said holding up two more chocolate bars.

"BREAK TIME!" x3AL said taking a chocolate bar an sought down next to Jp.

_*Pein, Sora, and Cody*_

"Hey Cody any luck finding some more eggs?" Sora asked the small boy.

"No, I'm having a hard time finding some in this big place." Cody said a little disappointed.

"Don't worry Cody I'm sure we'll find some soon." Sora said trying to comfort the boy.

"Cody try looking over there I'm sure you'll find some there" Pein said pointing to the boy's left.

"Ok then" Cody said as he went in the direction that Pein pointed him to.

When Cody got to the spot that Pein pointed to he was surprised to find three baskets full of eggs.

"WOW! Thanks a lot Pein!" Cody said happily.

"Wow Pein how were you able to find all these eggs?" Sora asked the Akatsuki leader.

"It pays to have six bodies" Pein grinned to the girl.

_*XS9, Kouji, and Seiko*_

"Look guys I found another egg" Seiko said holding an Easter egg in her hand.

"Nice another one to add to our little collection." XS9 said to the girl as she placed the egg into the basket. "Hey Kouji any luck finding any more eggs?" She asked the warrior of light.

"No not really" Kouji said not really caring about the egg hunt.

"Kouji I know you're upset but try to cheer up a little alright?" Seiko said in a comforting tone.

"Yeah Kouji come on, we promise that everything's going to be ok." XS9 said to him also trying to comfort him.

"Ok then." Kouji said as they went back to finding eggs.

_*01CS, Tobi, Goku, and Hakkai*_

"Look Tobi found another egg!" Tobi screamed jumping up and down with joy.

"I must say he really is an eager person." Hakkai commented to 01CS about Tobi energy.

"That's Tobi for you he's a great big ball of energy." 01CS replayed back to him. "Good job Tobi you're doing a real good job." She said as she patted his head.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi screamed with joy.

"Say have either of you seen where Goku went?" Hakkai said as they just noticed that Goku wasn't with them.

_*Light, L, and Misa*_

"Look guys I found another egg" Misa exclaimed holding the egg in front of them.

"That is a nice egg" L said examining the egg.

They soon start to hear a noise coming out of the bushes.

"Ah! Light what is it!!?" Misa asked jumping behind Light for protection.

He walked up close to the bush to get a closer look at what the noise was and he was a little surprised to what he found.

"He what are you doing in this bush?" Light asked the person in the bush eating Easter eggs.

"I was starving and I saw these eggs here and I guess my stomach got the best of me." Goku said as he ate another egg.

"Wait didn't you come with those other three guys?" Light asked the young boy.

"You mean Sanzo, Hakkai, and Gojyo?" Goku asked while eating another egg.

"If I were one to guess I'd have to say that your friend Sanzo must be an monk am I correct?" L asked him.

Goku only nodded as he put another egg into his mouth.

"Wow you must be really hungry?" Misa said to him, as he ate all of his eggs.

"Yeah you bet." Goku replied "Hey are you guys are going to eat those?" He asked the three people in front of him.

"You can have some of mines if wish." L said giving Goku some of his eggs.

"Thanks! You know for a creepy looking guy you're pretty nice!" Goku said as he ate some of the eggs.

"Thank you." L replied back to the boy.

_*Onyx, Sand, Sasuke, and Gaara*_

"Wow this is fun." Gaara said as he used his sand to bring in some more eggs.

"See I told you that this would be fun." Sand said as she watched Gaara's sand place the eggs into their baskets.

"Hey look I found some more eggs guys" Onyx said with a handful of eggs.

"Say could one please get these chains off of me" Sasuke asked in surprisingly nice tone.

"Sasuke you know full well that we can't let you go." Onyx said to the tied up Uchiha.

"Gaara, I mean Lord Kazekage could you please unchain me?" Sasuke asked in a gentler tone of voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke I was told on the way over here, that you can not be unchained because it could result in disaster" Gaara explained to Sasuke.

"Don't worry Sasuke we don't mind carrying your basket for you" Onyx said carrying his Easter Basket.

_*Sasori, Jeri, and Takato*_

"Hey look guys another egg" Jeri said as she pulled out a very decorative Easter egg. "Great job Jeri you're on a roll." He little sock puppet congratulated her.

"Man Jeri you're really good at this." Takato said to her with a little blush on his face.

"Thanks Takato you're doing pretty good yourself." She replied back to the goggle head.

"Look here I found these wonderful brown colored eggs. I must say that they go perfectly with your beautiful eyes." Sasori said as he placed the eggs in her basket.

"Thanks! Come on guys I'm sure there's more eggs over there!" Jeri said to them as she ran off in a random direction.

"Hey Sasori where did you find those eggs?" Takato asked the puppet man.

"Over there" Sasori said pointing to the west.

"Oh" Was all Takato said as he and Sasori followed Jeri's trail.

_*Zoë, Shino, Dai, and Hotaru* _

"Hey guys have seen some of my eggs?" Shino said for he just found out that he was missing a few brown colored eggs.

"Sorry Shino we haven't seen them" Hotaru said while sitting under a tree.

"Hey guys look at all of the eggs I found!" Dai shouted with two baskets of eggs in both of his hands.

"Wow Dai that is impressive, don't you think so Zoë?" Shino said to the blond girl who was sitting under a tree with a sad look on her face.

"Huh? Oh yeah great job Dai" Zoë said with a little smile on her face.

The boys weren't stupid they knew that she was thinking about Kouichi and what happen to him.

"She's worried about Kouichi isn't she?" Shino said to the other two.

"Yeah she is, I wish there was something we could do to help her" Hotaru said to them.

"Yeah I miss the old good not evil chief. I miss how he would offer a helping hand and his kind and caring smile, and when he didn't say things like *If you guys don't shut up I'll cut your throats clean open!* or *If you come within 10ft of me I'll kill your family and make you watch then I'll kill you!* I really miss him." Dai said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't talk like that you guys I'm sure we can bring Kouichi back to his old warm hearted, good natured, none psychotic self ok?" Shino told them both who nodded in agreement.

"You're right Shino if anyone can save Chief it's all of us!" Dai said as Hotaru nodded in agreement. He then turned his attention to Zoë "I just hope she'll be ok." Dai said looking at her.

'I wander what Yuki meant when she said like the _'other'_ one' Zoë thought to herself.

_*Back at the Base*_

"You think it's been long enough?" SD said to GB about the egg hunt.

"Yeah you're right we should call them back. Zetsu!" GB screamed and right on cue the half black half white plant man appeared out of the ground.

"Yes? **What the hell do you want?" **Zetsu's black and white half asked.

"Could you go and tell the others that it's time to come back?" GB said to the plant man who nodded and went back into the ground.

"Hey just what the hell was that a demon?" Gojyo asked the plant man.

"No he's not a demon just a cannibalistic plant man" GB explained to him.

"I guess it's safe to say that the egg hunt was a complete success" Konan said as she joined them.

"Hi there beautiful what's your name?" Gojyo said trying to put the moves on Konan

"Someone who's not interested sorry." Konan said as she walked away from him.

"If Goku was here he'd probably be laughing in your face right now" Sanzo said smoking another cigarette.

"Shut the hell you lousy monk!!" Gojyo snapped at him which caused Sanzo to fire several rounds from his gun at him.

"You say something you damn cockroach?" Sanzo said glaring at him.

Gojyo just glared at him while he stuck his own brand of cigarette into his mouth.

"Say I've been meaning to ask what happened to Kakuzu?" Konan asked the two boys.

"Let's just say that he's on his own little egg hunt." GB said while grinning at SD

_*Kakuzu's Location*_

Kakuzu was in a huge under ground cavern with a giant sixteen headed dragon right in front of him.

"If you think I'm going to let you get between me and that golden egg? Then you are sadly mistaken!" Kakuzu screamed running towards the beast while doing some hand signs.

"Lightning Style: False Darkness!" He screamed as one of his hearts came alive and started shooting lightning at the dragon.

_*Akatsuki Base*_

"So How's Hidan doing has he calmed down yet?" GB asked the blue haired woman.

"No not yet. I told him when he's calmed down I'll untie him and we already know that it's going to be a while." Konan said to them who nodded in agreement.

It wasn't long until Zetsu came back with everyone else showing up right behind him.

"So did you guys all enjoy yourselves?" GB said to the crowed who all shouted how they enjoyed themselves.

"Good to here, well like I said before the food is over there and there are several soda fountains over there so go and enjoy" He said to them.

"Hey there everybody!" a giant purple looking rabbit said showing up out of nowhere.

"IT'S THE EASTER RABBIT!!" Tobi, Tommy, and Seki shouted at the same time.

"kukukukukukukukuku! That's right kiddies it's me the Easter rabbit" He laughed to them. "How would you all like to go to a magical land of fun and wander?" He asked them.

"Sanzo could shoot that rabbit's head off?" GB asked the monk who just shot the rabbit's head off and smoked another cigarette.

To everyone's shock and surprise the guy in the rabbit suite turned out the be the long lost brother of lord Voldermort, Oroichimaru!

"It's the creepy Pedophile snake guy!" Dai screamed in horror while hiding behind MJ89.

"Come on I just trying to bring a little Easter cheer to the children here" Orichimaru said to them.

"Chibaku Tensei!" Pein screamed which sent the snake bastard flying back to the sound village.

"I am SO getting that restraining order renewed" GB said to himself.

"Hey can we eat now? I'm starving over here!" Goku moaned with his stomach growling.

"Go ahead you guys dig in" GB said to them and with that they all headed to the buffet tables.

"Tachi?" Seki asked the elder Uchiha while tugging on his Akatsuki cloak.

"Yes Seki" Itachi said to the little girl.

"You didn't answer my question from before. Do you like Kari?" Seki asked him the second time.

"Why do you wish to know?" he asked her.

"Because of the way you look at her. Why don't you tell her that you like her? I bet she might like you back." Seki stated to him.

"Sometimes I wish it was that easy." He told her.

"Don't worry Tachi I think she likes you back too. Come on let's go eat before it's all gone!" Seki said as she ran to the buffet table.

"I'll tell her someday soon Seki I promise" Itachi said to himself.

"Here you go Ranamon a nice slice of angle cake for an angle like you" Kisame said giving Kira the cake.

"Thanks, you know you don't have to keep calling me Ranamon, you can call me Kira" She said to the shark man.

"Hey Kira I got a slice of cake!" Takuya said handing her a piece of cake.

"Thanks Taki!" she said accepting the other slice of cake from him.

"How do you know if she even likes that flavor of cake?" Kisame said to Takuya

"I think I know what kind of cake she likes better than you!" Takuya shouted back

"HA! I highly doubt that!" Kisame countered back.

"GUYS! Come on, now is not the time to argue got it?" Kira said to the both of them.

After that, both Kisame and Takuya just glared at each other while Kira ate both slices of cake.

"MJ can I ask you a question?" Zoë said as she approached MJ89 who was standing by the orange soda fountain.

"Sure Zee what is it?" She asked to the warrior of wind.

"I heard that there is someone else other than Nina after Kouichi, and I was wandering if you might know something about it." Zoë said to her.

"Listen Zoë it's nothing you guys have to worry about I got it all taken care of ok?" MJ89 said to the worried girl.

"Ok then, but could you at least tell us who this other person is?" Zoë asked a little unsure.

"Nobody you guys should worry about" MJ89 said to her as she went over to the buffet table. Leaving Zoë with a worried look on her face.

"Hey chief how ya feeling?" Jp asked as he nervously approached Kouichi

"Go away before I kill you" Kouichi replied back to his friend.

"I was just wandering if you'd want some chocolate?" Jp said offering him a piece of chocolate.

"Blubber boy why don't you go away before carve you up alike a Christmas goose!" Kouichi said in a deadly tone.

With that Jp backed off cause the look on Kouichi's face showed that he really will do it.

'_Wow Kitty you sure are ruthless'_ Nina said inside of Kouichi's mind.

"You're the one who made me this way remember?" Kouichi said to her.

'_That's right I forgot'_ Nina said giggling to herself. '_Say kitty what do you think of Rada?' _She asked him.

"Like I give two shits about that fool" Kouichi told her in a monotone voice.

'_Well I think that he could be useful to us in the future so be nice to him ok?' _Nina told him.

"Whatever" Kouichi replied not really caring.

'_Oh and kitty could you ask that monk why he's looking at you?' _Nina asked before she vanished from his mind.

Kouichi soon turned his attention to Sanzo who was watching him intensely.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Kouichi said sternly to him.

"What's it to ya?" Sanzo said smoking his cigarette while glaring at Kouichi.

"Hn" was all Kouichi said as he turned and walked away from Sanzo.

"So Gaara did you enjoy yourself?" Sand asked the Kazekage who was eating a dango.

"Yes it was pretty fun thank you for asking." Gaara told her with a little smile on his face.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself Gaara. Being Kazekage can be a lot of work it's always nice to take time out and enjoy yourself." Sand told him.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind thank you" He told her as he offered Sand a dango.

"So did you guys enjoy yourselves?" 01CS asked the Sanzo group.

"There's a lot of hot babes here I gotta say coming here was the best idea ever!" Gojyo said with joy.

"Yeah and the food here is amazing!" Goku said while eating fourteen more meat buns.

"I agree some of the people here are quite nice" Hakkai commented on the others.

"It was ok" Was Sanzo's opinion. "I do have a few questions about some of these people though" He told her.

"Don't worry you guys are going to be seeing a lot more of them trust me." 01CS said as she headed towards the buffet table.

"What dose she mean by that?" Goku wandered while scratching the back of his head.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" Sanzo said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Everybody your attention please!" GB Shouted to everyone as they all turned their attention to him.

"I just want to say thank you all for coming and that was the best Easter ever!" He told them.

Pretty soon a huge portal opened up in the sky and out of it came Kakuzu with the giant sixteen head dragon right behind him.

"I got the egg I'll let you guys worry about him." Kakuzu told them as he left for his room.

"Looks like we finally got some action" Gojyo smirked getting his weapon ready.

"I'll say!" Goku agreed

"Ok you guys know what just make it quick" MJ89 told the frontier group along with Neji, Sasori, and Pein.

"I am so going to enjoy this" SD said getting his sword out charging at the dragon.

"I stand corrected NOW it's the best Easter ever!" GB said as he and the others all charged at the dragon ready to kill it.

* * *

GB: Well there you go I hope that you guys enjoyed this I'm sorry if I made this story so short. I pretty much made everything up as a went along. Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I just want to give a big shout out to everyone who took time out to be in this story. If your interested check out the Coalition of Authors or CoA lead by Slop Doggy on . Well anyway HAPPY EASTER!, un, yeah.


	5. Bouns3

GB: Hey there Everybody welcome to my third bonus chapter.

TobiGB: GB

DigiBleach: DB

Slop Doggy: SD

01Corkscrew: 01CS

Madjack89: MJ89

OnyxSand: Onyx and Sand

x3AnimeLuver: x3AL

Chojiaburame: CA

Xsonuhx9: XS9

Disclaimer: I don't own none of the characters not even the ocs in this story except for Seki and the idea. I don't even Know the voice actors that's going to be in here. I don't even own the songs either.

Roger Craig Smith: Deidara

David Vincent: Hidan

Kirk Thornton: Kisame

Fred Tatasciore: Kakuzu

Laura Bailey: Konan

Steve Blum: Orochimaru and Jp

Troy Baker: Pein/Nagato

Johnny Yong Bosch: Sasori and Itsuki Koizumi

Scott McNeil: Tobi

Crispin Freeman: Itachi, Kouichi, and Kyon

Travis Willingham: Zetsu

Brian Beacok: Takato

Bridget Hoffman: Jeri

Michael Reisz: Takuya

Steve Staley: Kouji, Neji, and Hakkai

Michelle Ruff: Zoë and Yuki Nagato

Brianne Siddall: Tommy

Philece Sampler: Cody

Lara Jill Miller: Kari

Colleen O' Shaughnessey: Sora

Yuri Lowenthal: Sasuke and Goku

Maile Flanagan: Naruto

Stephanie Sheh: Mikuru

Wendee Lee: Haurhi

Lex Lang: Sanzo

Tony Oliver: Gojyo

Benjamin Diskin: Sai

Liam O' Brien: Gaara

Brad Swaile: Light

Alessandro Juliani: L

Shannon Chan-Kent: Misa

GB: Ok just so you all know I'm only going to do two songs and a dance number this time ok? Well Let's this thing started.

* * *

GB: Ok is everybody ready for the first song

Hidan: Let's just get this fucking thing over with

Pein: Shut up Hidan!!!

Cast: _'Sometime in our lives we all have pain_

_We all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise we know that _

_There's Always tomorrow_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And_

_I'll be your friend _

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till I'm gonna_

_Need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_Please swallow your pride if I have things_

_You need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_Just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that_

_You'd understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_Lean on me when you're not strong_

_And I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long till_

_I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road, I'll share_

_Your load_

_If you just call me_

_Just call me when you need a friend_

_Just call me when you need a friend'_

Troy: This was a nice song to sing

SD: I agree not bad.

GB: Ok the next one is something that EVERYBODY will have to do withier they like it or not.

Sanzo: YOU HAVE TO BE OUT OF YOUR DAMN MIND IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO DO THAT!!!

Gojyo: I AGREE WITH THE MONK HERE!! I'M NOT DOING IT!!

Lex: Sanzo as your voice actor I am tell you that you are doing it!

Sanzo: fine

Tony: the same thing goes for you to Gojyo

Gojyo: whatever

GB: Any other protests? No. Good, well let's get this over with.

SD: Why are we doing this again?

x3AL: (Smirking) Because you both want to impress certain voice actresses

GB: (Blushing) That is so far from the truth

SD: (Blushing) Yeah I'm trying to impress anybody.

CA: (Blushing) Exactly we don't fanboy.

Stephanie: Thanks again for volunteering to do this.

Michelle: Yeah not many guys would want to do this dance, thanks again.

GB, SD, CA: (Dreamily) No problem.

x3AL: They so acting like fanboys

_*Other girls agreeing with her*_

Hidan: Let's just get this fucking thing over with.

GB: Haruhi you lead. Everybody ready?

Cast: Yes!

Haruhi: Ok everybody let's get started!

The Song _'Hare Hare Yukai' _English versionStarted playing and Everybody got into position for the Hare Hare Dance.

Song: _If I solve the globe like a riddle_

_Then I can go anywhere with_

_Everyone_

_I've lived while wishing to be_

_Excited_

_Who granted it?_

_To the end of time, Boooon!!_

_This warping and loop thought_

_Of mine_

_Will play in my imagination that_

_Just might have swept in_

_Everything_

_On one sunny day_

_The fun beyond magic_

_Pours limitlessly; it's not_

_Impossible_

_When we meet again tomorrow,_

_I'll be humming while laughing_

_Let's gather up happiness_

_It's so simple by-this-much_

_Chase it, try catching it_

_We love a big dream &dream,_

_Right?_

_Various predictions can seem to_

_But cannot imagine what the _

_Future is like_

_Nevertheless_, _I understand jus_

_One thing_

_The twinkling stars that decorate_

_Above the thick clouds_

_Give me hope, and-_

_Let's ride on time, Byuuuuun!!_

_It's a cheap and cool age_

_Let me say that it's_

_Embarrassing to get lonely_

_If we hold our hands together_

_Then where we face will be_

_Invincible, right?_

_Impossibility doesn't exist in_

_Our shining eyes_

_If we're only looking up, then_

_Our tears dry up, too_

_I want to change!_

_I'll tell you as strongly as I think_

_From my heart_

_We'll start running; desert the_

_People behind you_

_Our hearts will pound, right?_

_Boooon!!_

_This warping and loopy thought_

_Of mine_

_Will play in my imagination that_

_Just might have swept in_

_Everything_

_On one sunny day_

_The fun beyond magic_

_Pours limitlessly; it's not_

_Impossible_

_When we meet again tomorrow,_

_I'll be humming while laughing_

_Let's gather up happiness_

_It's so simple by-this-much_

_Chase it, try catching it_

_We love a big dream &dream,_

_Right?_

Haruhi: Great job everyone you all nailed it down perfectly!

Kouji: I can't believe that we just did that

Goku: I don't know that was kind of fun!

Sanzo: (Whacks Goku with paper fan) SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID MONKEY!!

Yuri: So that's the Hare Hare dance it was pretty fun.

Sasuke: o.o sometimes I find it hard to believe that you play me.

MJ89: Wow Neji I didn't know you could dance like that.

Neji: (Glares)

Nina: _That was so much fun! Kitty is there anyway we do that dance again in Frontier: Rebirthing?_

Kouichi: I sure as hell hope not!!

DB: Come you guys you have to admit it was fun

Hidan: Fuck you Bitch!

David: Hidan apologize NOW.

Hidan: Fine I'm sorry that you soul is going to suffer for all eternity.

Kakuzu: Trust me that the closest you're going to get to an apology from him.

GB: Since some of the guys here feel like they just lost some of their manhood there is one more song that the guys will sing. Ready guys?

Guys: Yes!

Cast: _Risin' up, back on the street_

_Did my time, took my chances_

_When the distance, now I'm back_

_On my feet_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_So many times, it happens too fast_

_You change your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams_

_Of the past _

_You must fight just to keep them_

_Alive _

_It's the eye of the tiger, it the _

_Cream of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our_

_Rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks_

_His prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all I n the eye_

_Of the tiger_

_Face to face, out in the heat_

_Hangin' tough , stayin' hungry_

_They stack the odds 'till we take to_

_The street_

_For we kill with the skill to survive_

_Risin' up, straight to the top_

_Have the guts, got the glory_

_Went the distance, now I'm not_

_Gonna stop_

_Just a man and his will to survive_

_The eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the Tiger_

_The eye of the Tiger_

Kira: Amazing what a guy would do just to make himself feel like a man

Hidan: That's right I'm a MAN I'm going to watch Fight Club, smoke cigars, and drink beer like a real man!

Fred: Is your friend ok?

Kakuzu: No he's not. Plus he's not my friend.

Goku: Man I'm sooo hungry!

01CS: Come on everybody let's go the best restaurant ever Sanzo's treating! (Holds up Sanzo's credit Card)

Sanzo: How the hell did you get that?

01CS: I have my ways come on guys.

_*Everybody leaves for dinner*_

Naruto: I hope they have Raman there.

* * *

GB: Well there you go. I hope you all enjoyed these song, if you wish to hear the '_lean on me' _Song just go to my youtube Channel it's called '_Lean on me anime style'_ my screen name on there is DMobi. The other song was called Eye of the Tiger. I hoped you all enjoyed it and sorry to some of you for having doing the Hare Hare dance.

Sanzo: (Bang Bang Bang) Hurry up and finish this already

GB: Ok you don't have to shoot! Anyway thank you all for reading and

CAST: HAPPY EASTER!!!!

Hidan: Fucking Heathens

DB: Whatever Hidan

Goku: Can we eat now? I'm hungry!

GB: Sure thing Goku come on guys let's eat. And remember to Read and Review. 


End file.
